Pale
by CrystalfeatherofThunderClan
Summary: Cinderpelt knew she was going to die, and so did StarClan. Inspired by the song Pale, by Within Temptation.


Yeah... so I randomly decided to put my iPod on shuffle and write a one-shot about what ever character the song reminded me of. The song Pale by Within Temptation came on, and I had thought about how the song described Cinderpelt... and this came out. There's spoilers for Eclipse at the end, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It's awesome, but I don't own it.

* * *

Cinderpelt was going to die. She knew it, and StarClan knew it. And soon she would join them, watching over her clanmates from their hunting grounds. Having lived a good, if not short, virtuous life, she had little to regret. And yet, she had three regrets, which she desperately wanted to fix.

The first, that she could be a warrior. She had ached so long for that wish, even though she knew that was all it could ever be. She was one of Tigerstar's victims, and even though she didn't die, unlike so many others, she lost her life. her life was training to become a warrior, and eventually become one. It was what she had been destined for since she was a tiny kit. But fate didn't submit to destiny, and she had become a medicine cat in order to serve her clan despite her leg. It was all Tigerstar's fault. Should she ever face him once she got to StarClan, he had better watch out.

The second, that she could stay in the forest. Not because she placed great value in her life, for she didn't, but because she wished to serve her clan. Maybe even watch her sister's unborn kits grow into strong, powerful warriors. But no, she had to die, and she couldn't even say that she'd lived a long, fulfilling life, because she didn't. If she had been a warrior, her life would have been more gratifying, and she would place greater value in her life. So maybe it was easier this way, to die unhappy then to have to go when you were. Would she have died so early if she had become a warrior? It was pointless to wonder, and yet she couldn't help herself. And if she would've lived longer, then it once again be Tigerstar's fault.

It was mind-blowing to think how much damage one cat caused. The lives of so many valued warriors, apprentices, queens, and in the end, his own life. And the deaths didn't stop once he breathed his last breath, because he had brought BloodClan to the forest, and so many died because of them. And even now, the scars of his terror were still evident in the clans. Brightheart, whose face had been so badly scarred because of the dogs _he_ had brought to the forest, that also caused the death of their leader, Bluestar. Cinderpelt wondered where he went after he died. Obviously not StarClan. But again, it was pointless to wonder, since she knew where _she_ was going, and he wasn't worth her thoughts.

Her third and final regret was that she hadn't taught Leafpool better. Not herbs and healing things; Leafpool was proficient in those areas. But Leafpool had ignored the code and fallen in love. Perhaps if Cinderpelt had become a warrior, she would've known that you did not choose who you fell in love with. But all she knew was that Leafpool had breeched the Warrior Code, so she must have not taught her well enough. And now that Leafpool had deserted her clan, it was left without anyone to take over after she died.

Then came the day that the badgers attacked. Cinderpelt knew that she would not make it out of the attack alive, and was pleased that she could at least die a warrior's death, defending her clan. She could die a warrior, even if she couldn't live as one. Having nothing to lose, she defended her sister, who was giving birth, from the badger, that would be Cinderpelt's death. As she lay dying, who should walk in but the runaway herself, Leafpool. Cinderpelt feels calm contentment spread over her, knowing that ThunderClan would have a medicine cat, and tells Leafpool of her knowledge of her death. Then Spottedleaf takes Cinderpelt away, and tells her of how she passed the test, and could be reborn as a warrior. Cinderpelt dies happy, having no regrets.

"..._And Cinderpaw." Firestar paused as Cinderpaw approached him, trembling with excitement. "You shall be known as Cinderheart in honor of those warriors who have gone before." _-Warriors, Eclipse

Cinderheart's destiny finally came true.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please tell me in a review, if you have a minute.


End file.
